1966
1966 (MCMLXVI) fue un año común comenzado en sábado según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en República Centroafricana el coronel Jean-Bédel Bokassa derroca al presidente David Dacko. Se suspende la Constitución y los derechos civiles. * 2 de enero: en Estados Unidos, los empleados del transporte público en Nueva York realizan una huelga (que terminará el 13 de enero). * 3 de enero: en La Habana (Cuba) se reúne la Primera Conferencia Tricontinental (con más de 500 delegados). Finalizará el 15 de enero. Se crea la OSPAAAL (Organización de Solidaridad entre los Pueblos de África, Asia y América Latina), que convoca a los pueblos del mundo a «crear uno, dos, tres Vietnam». * 3 de enero: Primera prueba de LSD en el Fillmore (San Francisco). * 3 de enero: en Estados Unidos entra en servicio el primer avión espía Lockheed SR-71. * 4 de enero: en Alto Volta (ahora Burkina Faso) el militar Aboubacar Sangoulé Lamizana derroca al primer presidente Maurice Yaméogo. * 4 de enero: En Francia, un incendio debido a una pérdida de gas en la refinería de petróleo de Feyzin (cerca de Lyon) deja 84 heridos y 18 muertos (11 de ellos bomberos). * 4 al 10 de enero: en Taskent ―capital de Uzbekistán (una de las repúblicas de la Unión Soviética)― se encuentran los primeros ministros de India y Pakistán. * 5 de enero: en Francia, reelección del gobierno de Georges Pompidou, derrota de Valéry Giscard d'Estaing. * 6 de enero: Vicente Soto obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La zancada. * 7 de enero: en Francia se crean los IUT (Institutos Universitarios de Tecnología). * 10 de enero: en la Unión Soviética terminan exitosamente las negociaciones de paz entre Pakistán e India. * 10 de enero: en Francia, el periódico L'Express publica la historia de Georges Figon, quien participó del secuestro de Mehdi Ben Barka (El 18 de enero la policía francesa anunciará que Figon se suicidó antes de ser arrestado). * 11 de enero: en India muere el primer ministro Lal Bahadur Shastri. * 11 de enero: en Lagos (Rodesia, actual Zimbabue) comienza una conferencia acerca de la situación nacional. * 12 de enero: el presidente de Estados Unidos, Lyndon Johnson, declara que los soldados estadounidenses deben quedarse en Vietnam del Sur hasta que termine la agresión comunista. * 13 de enero: en un pozo a 183 metros bajo tierra, en el área U9br del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:37 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Maxwell, de menos de 20 kt. Es la bomba n.º 442 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 13 de enero: dos islas del archipiélago de Juan Fernández (Chile) reciben nuevos nombres: Robinson Crusoe (antes llamada Más a Tierra) y Alejandro Selkirk (antes Más Afuera). * 13 de enero: En Estados Unidos ―en el marco del apartheid que asoló ese país hasta 1967―, un tal Robert C. Weaver es nombrado secretario de Desarrollo Urbano, y se convierte en el primer afroestadounidense que accede al gabinete gubernamental de ese país. * 15 de enero: en Nigeria los militares toman el poder de manera violenta. * 15 de enero: el Gobierno soviético de Moscú anuncia la muerte de Serguéi Koroliov, ingeniero jefe del Programa Espacial soviético. * 16 de enero: en La Habana, durante la Primera Conferencia de Solidaridad de los Pueblos de Asia, África y América Latina y por iniciativa de su presidente Salvador Allende, las 27 delegaciones latinoamericanas deciden crear la Organización Latinoamericana de Solidaridad (OLAS), que convoca a los pueblos latinoamericanos a «hacer de la cordillera de los Andes una gigantesca Sierra Maestra tricontinental». * 16 de enero: en Montevideo (Uruguay) sale el primer número de la revista Marcha. * 17 de enero: en España colisionan dos aviones estadounidenses (un B-52 Stratofortress y un KC-135 Stratotanker). Caen cuatro bombas atómicas de 70 kilotones, en el mar, tres en las cercanías de Palomares y otra en las proximidades de Almería. * 17 de enero: en Nigeria se contrarresta el golpe de estado de dos días atrás. * 17 de enero: en Estados Unidos, Carl Brashear, el primer buzo estadounidense de piel negra, sufre un accidente en una misión de rutina, que obliga a amputarle la pierna. * 17 de enero: en Estados Unidos, Simon and Garfunkel publican su segundo álbum, Los sonidos del silencio. * 18 de enero: * 18 de enero: en Vietnam del Sur aterrizan cerca de 8000 soldados estadounidenses (en total ya hay 190 000 efectivos). * 18 de enero: en un pozo a 561 metros bajo tierra, en el área U7i del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:37 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Lampblack (de 38 kt). Simultáneamente, en un pozo a 275 metros bajo tierra en el área U3cj detona la bomba Sienna (de 4 kt). Son las bomba n.º 443 y 444 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 19 de enero: en India, Indira Gandhi (hija de Jawaharlal Nehru) es elegida primera ministra (asumirá el 24 de enero). * 19 de enero: en Australia renuncia el primer ministro Robert Menzies. * 20 de enero: en Hungría, el pueblo realiza demostraciones contra los altos precios de los alimentos. * 21 de enero: en Italia, el primer ministro Aldo Moro renuncia debido a la lucha de poder dentro de su partido. * 21 de enero: en un pozo a 333 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3cd del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 10:28 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Dovekie, de 7 kt. Es la bomba n.º 445 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 22 de enero: el gobierno nigeriano anuncia que el ex primer ministro Abubakar Tafawa Balewa fue asesinado durante el golpe del 15. * 22 de enero: en Sudán se funda el grupo musulmán disidente Frolinat, comenzando la Guerra Civil Chadiana. * 22 de enero: en un pozo a 213 metros bajo tierra, en el área U10m del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada, a las 7:17 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica n.º 446, Reo, de 0.15 kt. * 26 de enero: en Australia, Harold Holt se convierte en primer ministro. * 26 de enero: en Glenelg Beach (en Australia del Sur) desaparecen tres niños blancos, y no son vistos nunca más. * 27 de enero: el gobierno británico le promete a Estados Unidos que sus tropas en Malasia se quedarán solo hasta que haya condiciones más pacíficas en la región. * 29 de enero: en Estados Unidos se estrena la primera de 608 presentaciones de la obra Sweet Charity en el Palace Theatre de Nueva York. * 30 de enero: en Luxemburgo se firma el Compromiso de Luxemburgo, para la utilización del método mayoritario de unanimidad en la CEE. * 31 de enero: el gobierno británico rompe las relaciones comerciales con Rodesia. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Alemania Occidental solicita unos 2600 prisioneros políticos de Alemania Oriental. * 1 de febrero: El presidente estadounidense Johnson exige al Congreso una concesión de 2.469 millones de dólares (para ayuda económica) y 917 millones más (para ayuda militar) a diversos países tercermundistas. * 2 de febrero: en Barcelona (España) es demolido el Camp de Les Corts, antiguo estadio del Fútbol Club Barcelona. * 2 de febrero: En Francia, Jean Lecanuet crea el Centro Democrático. * 3 de febrero: sobre la Luna, la nave espacial soviética Luna 9 realiza el primer alunizaje controlado asistido con cohetes. * 4 de febrero: en Japón, un avión de pasajeros de la compañía japonesa All Nippon Airways cae sobre la bahía de Tokio, con el resultado de 133 muertos. * 5 de febrero: se cumple en México el 49 aniversario de la Constitución de 1917. * 5 de febrero: el gobierno de Estados Unidos confirma la venta de carros de combate del tipo Patton a Israel. * 5 de febrero: en las violentas manifestaciones antiestadounidenses celebradas frente a la embajada de Estados Unidos en Madrid, los manifestantes piden la evacuación de las bases militares en España. * 6 de febrero: en Cuba, Fidel Castro critica a China por difundir propaganda antisoviética entre los soldados cubanos. * 6 de febrero: en Costa Rica vence en las elecciones generales el candidato derechista José Joaquín Trejos. * 7 de febrero: El ministro de Información y Turismo español, Manuel Fraga, se baña en la playa de Palomares (Almería), ante el temor popular a la radiactividad de una bomba H estadounidense perdida en el mar tras un accidente aéreo. * 9 de febrero: fuerzas militares dominicanas ametrallan una manifestación estudiantil que exigía la salida de las tropas de ocupación de Estados Unidos. Mueren 12 estudiantes. * 10 de febrero: el músico jamaicano Bob Marley se casa con Rita Anderson. * 10 de febrero: los escritores soviéticos Yuli Daniel y Andrei Sinyavsky son sentenciados a cinco y siete años de cárcel, respectivamente, por sus escritos contra el Gobierno. * 10 de febrero: la Real Academia Española de la Lengua acepta nuevas palabras, tales como «alunizar», «audiovisual» e «historicismo». * 11 de febrero: en Bélgica renuncia el gobierno. * 14 de febrero: en Australia se inaugura el dólar australiano a dos dólares por libra esterlina, o diez chelines por dólar. * 15 de febrero: Con fines turísticos y sin carácter recíproco, España concede a los alemanes la entrada en el país sin necesidad de pasaporte, aunque sí con carné de identidad. * 19 de febrero: en Reino Unido renuncia el ministro naval Christopher Mayohew. * 20 de febrero: el gobierno soviético niega la ciudadanía a Valeri Tarsis, escritor y traductor soviético. * 21 de febrero: El general De Gaulle anuncia que la flota francesa del Mediterráneo quedará desligada del mando de la OTAN y que no se almacenarán armas atómicas estadounidenses en las bases francesas. * 22 de febrero: en la India, el gobierno declara 7 de los 16 estados de la Unión como zonas de hambruna. * 22 de febrero: En Uganda, el primer ministro Milton Obote asume plenos poderes. * 23 de febrero: en Siria, un golpe militar reemplaza el gobierno anterior por un régimen Ba'ath. * 24 de febrero: en Ghana, mientras el presidente Kwame Nkrumah se encuentra en el extranjero, el general Ankrah toma el poder mediante un golpe militar. * 24 de febrero: en el marco de la guerra de Vietnam, el fotógrafo japonés Kyoichi Sawada registra la imagen (que ganará un premio World Press) de un blindado M113 con soldados estadounidenses arrastrando el cuerpo de un soldado del Vietcong hasta matarlo.Fotografía de Kyoichi Sawada que ganó el premio Foto del Año World Press 1966. * 26 de febrero: en Yakarta se declara el toque de queda. * 28 de febrero: en Saint Louis (Estados Unidos), los astronautas Charles Bassett y Elliott See mueren en un accidente de aviación. Marzo * 1 de marzo: la sonda espacial soviética Venera 3 choca contra Venus, siendo la primera nave espacial en tocar la superficie de otro planeta. * 1 de marzo: en Siria, el partido Baath toma el poder. * 1 de marzo: Sucre (Colombia) se convierte en departamento. * 1 de marzo: la Unión Soviética lanza la sonda lunar Cosmos 111, que fracasó en su objetivo de realizar un alunizaje suave. * 2 de marzo: el ex presidente de Ghana, Kwame Nkrumah, llega a Guinea, donde se le da asilo político. * 4 de marzo: en una entrevista en el periódico Evening Standard (Estados Unidos), John Lennon comenta: «Ahora somos más populares que Jesús», lo que dispara una controversia en todo el país. * 5 de marzo: en Brasil se revela un descomunal robo de materiales nucleares. * 7 de marzo: en Francia, Charles de Gaulle le pide al presidente estadounidense Lyndon Johnson negociaciones acerca del estado de los equipos de la OTAN en Francia (Francia se retira del comando integral de la OTAN). * 8 de marzo * 8 de marzo: en Indonesia, se realizan manifestaciones populares en el ministerio del Exterior. * 8 de marzo: la policía de Estados Unidos encarcela a Ronald Kray (uno de los mellizos Kray) por asesinar a su gánster rival, George Cornell. * 8 de marzo: en Australia anuncia que aumentará significativamente el número de soldados en Vietnam. * 8 de marzo: en Dublín, una bomba del IRA destruye el Pilar de Nelson. * 10 de marzo: en Países Bajos, la princesa heredera Beatriz de Holanda se casa con el alemán Claus von Amsberg. Hay algunas manifestaciones populares en contra, debido a la nacionalidad del próximo príncipe consorte. * 11 de marzo: en Indonesia, el presidente Sukarno da todo el poder ejecutivo al general Suharto. * 11 de marzo: En Francia, el presidente Charles De Gaulle declara que las tropas francesas se saldrán de la OTAN y que todas las bases y cuarteles de la OTAN en Francia tendrán que cerrar en el plazo de un año. * 12 de marzo: en la Convención de las Instituciones Republicanas, François Mitterrand propone la creación de un contra-Gobierno (shadow cabinet). En mayo hará pública la composición de su contra-gobierno. * 16 de marzo: la nave estadounidense Gemini 8 se acopla en el espacio con el satélite Agena. * 17 de marzo: en Indonesia se realizan más demostraciones anticomunistas. * de 17 de marzo: en España, el submarino Alvin encuentra una de las bombas de hidrógeno estadounidenses perdidas en el mar Mediterráneo. * 19 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, los Texas Western Miners derrotan a los Kentucky Wildcats con cinco jugadores negros, pisoteando la discriminación racial en el reclutamiento de deportistas. * 22 de marzo: Mobutu Sese Seko confisca el poder legislativo en el Congo. * 23 de marzo: en Ciudad del Vaticano, se encuentran el papa Pablo VI y Arthur Michael Ramsey (arzobispo de Canterbury). Se trata del primer encuentro oficial en 400 años entre el líder de la iglesia católica y el de la anglicana. * 26 de marzo: en Estados Unidos se realizan multitudinarias manifestaciones populares contra la Guerra de Vietnam. * 27 de marzo: en Vietnam del Sur, 20 000 budistas marchan contra las políticas del gobierno militar pro -estadounidense. * 28 de marzo: Indira Gandhi visita Washington. * 29 de marzo: en la Unión Soviética, se celebra la conferencia 23ª del Partido Comunista. Leonid Brézhnev exige que las tropas estadounidenses abandonen Vietnam y anuncia que las relaciones chino-soviéticas no son satisfactorias. * 31 de marzo: la Unión Soviética lanza el Luna 10, que será la primera sonda espacial en entrar en órbita alrededor de la Luna. * 31 de marzo: en Reino Unido, gana las elecciones generales el Partido Laborista (liderado por Harold Wilson). Abril * 1 de abril: en un pozo a 561 metros bajo tierra, en el área U7j del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 10:40 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Lime, de menos de 20 kt. Es la bomba n.º 455 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 2 de abril: en Indonesia, el ejército exige la entrada en las Naciones Unidas. * 4 de abril: la nave soviética Luna 10 entra en órbita alrededor de la Luna. * 6 de abril: en un pozo a 561 metros bajo tierra, en el área U2ca del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 5:57 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica n.º 456, Stutz, de 5 kt. * 7 de abril: en un pozo a 226 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3ek del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 14:27 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Tomato, de 6 kt. Es la bomba n.º 457 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 7 de abril: en Palomares (Almería) se recupera la bomba H caída tres meses antes de un avión estadounidense. * 7 de abril: en España, entra en vigor la nueva Ley de Prensa e Imprenta (que liberalizó la información), promovida por el ministro Manuel Fraga. * 7 de abril: en Dakar se celebra en el Primer Festival Mundial del Arte Negro. * 7 de abril: el Gobierno británico le pide al Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas la autoridad para usar la fuerza para detener a un barco carguero que viola el embargo de petróleo contra Rodesia. La autoridad le será dada el 10 de abril. * 8 de abril: en Vietnam del Sur, los budistas protestan contra el hecho de que el nuevo Gobierno pro-estadounidense no ha fijado una fecha para las elecciones libres. * 8 de abril: en Francia se publica Les mots et les choses (Las palabras y las cosas), de Michel Foucault. * 9 de abril: en Reino Unido, Barry Butler (capitán del Norwich City Football Club), muere en un accidente automovilístico. * 12 de abril: en Beverly Hills (California), Jan Berry (de Jan & Dean), sufre un daño cerebral en un serio accidente automovilístico. * 14 de abril: en Vietnam del Sur, el Gobierno (títere de Estados Unidos) promete elecciones libres para antes de 5 meses. * 14 de abril: En un pozo a 544 metros bajo tierra, en el área U20a1 del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:13 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica n.º 458, Duryea, de 70 kt. * 15 de abril: en Egipto se descubre una conspiración contra Nasser. * 18 de abril: en China, el gobierno de Mao declara que suspenderá toda ayuda económica a Indonesia. * 21 de abril: en un hospital de Houston (Texas) se instalan por primera vez en el mundo un corazón artificial (en Marcel DeRudder). * 21 de abril: en el Reino Unido, por primera vez se Televisa la apertura del Parlamento. * 21 de abril: en la República Dominicana, se funda la Universidad Nacional Pedro Henríquez Ureña (UNPHU). * 23 de abril: en un pozo a 168 metros bajo tierra, en el área U2m1 del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:13 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica n.º 459, Fenton, de 1.4 kt. * 25 de abril: en un pozo a 296 metros bajo tierra, en el área U11b del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 10:38 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica n.º 460, Pin Stripe, de 5 kt. * 26 de abril: en Taskent (Uzbekistán), ocurre un terremoto. * 27 de abril: en Ciudad del Vaticano se encuentran el papa Pablo VI y el premier soviético Andréi Gromyko. Es el primer encuentro entre los líderes de la Iglesia católica y la Unión Soviética. * 28 de abril: en Rodesia, fuerzas de seguridad matan en combate a siete soldados de ZANLA. Comienza la rebelión Zanu. * 29 de abril: en Vietnam, el número de soldados estadounidenses en el país suma un total de 250 000. * 30 de abril: en Reino Unido comienza un servicio regular de hovercraft sobre el Canal de la Mancha (remplazado en 2000 por el Túnel del Canal). * 30 de abril: (según otros el 6 de junio): en San Francisco (California), Anton Szandor LaVey crea la Iglesia de Satán. Mayo * 1 de mayo: ** Inundaciones en las costas de Finlandia. ** En Estados Unidos sucede el primer evento de la Sociedad para el Anacronismo Creativo. * 3 de mayo: desde un barco anclado en aguas internacionales ante las costas sureñas de Inglaterra, Swinging Radio England y Britain Radio comienzan a difundir en AM con una potencia de 100 000 W. * 4 de mayo: la empresa italiana Fiat firma un contrato con la Unión Soviética para construir una fábrica de autos en ese país. * 5 de mayo: Javier Barros Sierra en nombrado rector de la UNAM en México. * 6 de mayo: en Reino Unido, cadena perpetua para la pareja de Ian Brady (1938-) y Myra Hindley (1942-2002), los asesinos de los casos Moor. * 12 de mayo: ** En la ONU, los miembros africanos del Consejo de Seguridad piden que el ejército británico bloquee Rodesia. ** En Saint Louis (Estados Unidos) se abre el estadio Busch Memorial Stadium. ** En China, Radio Pekín declara que aviones estadounidenses derribaron un avión chino sobre Yunnan. Al día siguiente Estados Unidos niega el hecho. * 14 de mayo: en Chipre, los gobiernos de Turquía y Grecia comienzan las negociaciones acerca de la situación de la isla. * 15 de mayo: ** En Indonesia, el gobierno pide a su par malayo comenzar negociaciones de paz. ** En Vietnam del Sur, el ejército sitia Da Nang. ** Ante la Casa Blanca (Washington D. C.) se reúnen miles de manifestantes pacifistas y luego caminan hasta el monumento de George Washington. * 16 de mayo: ** En Reino Unido se realiza una huelga de marinos (durará dos meses). ** En Estados Unidos, los Beach Boys lanzan su álbum Pet Sounds, de 1965 de peculiar belleza por sus armonías vocales. ** Se publica en Estados Unidos Blonde on Blonde, séptimo álbum de estudio de Bob Dylan grabado casi íntegramente en Nashville. Se trata de uno de los primeros discos dobles en la historia de la música moderna, y es considerado por la crítica como uno de los mejores de la historia del rock & roll. * 24 de mayo: ** En Uganda, el ejército arresta al rey Mutesa II de Buganda y ocupa su palacio. ** En Nigeria, el gobierno prohíbe toda actividad política en el país (hasta el 17 de enero de 1969). * 25 de mayo: ** Estados Unidos lanza la nave Explorer 32. ** En San Luis (Misuri), el vicepresidente Hubert Humphrey y el secretario del Interior Stewart Udall dedican el arco Gateway Arch como parte del monumento Jefferson National Expansion Memorial. * 26 de mayo: Guyana se independiza de Reino Unido (aunque sigue formando parte de la Comunidad Británica). * 28 de mayo: ** En Cuba, Fidel Castro anuncia una ley marcial debido a un posible ataque estadounidense. ** Los gobiernos de Indonesia y Malasia declaran resuelta la Confrontación Indonesia. Se firmará un tratado el 11 de agosto. * 29 de mayo: en México se inaugurará el Estadio Azteca, en su partido inaugural las águilas del América venció 2-2 Ante Torino con el primer gol de Arlindo dos Santos * 31 de mayo: Filipinas reforma sus relaciones diplomáticas con Malasia. Junio * 2 de junio: Irlanda reelige al presidente Éamon de Valera. * 2 de junio: la nave estadounidense Surveyor 1 aluniza en el océano Procellarum de la Luna, convirtiéndose en la primera nave espacial en aterrizar suavemente en otro mundo. * 2 de junio: el gobierno de Zaire ejecuta a cuatro ex-ministros por sospechar que conspiraban para matar a Mobutu Sese Seko. * 3 de junio: en República Dominicana, Joaquín Balaguer es elegido presidente. * 5 de junio: el astronauta Eugene A. Cernan completa la segunda caminata espacial estadounidense (que duró 2 horas y 7 minutos) en la misión Gemini 9A. * 5 de junio: Carlos Lleras Restrepo gana las elecciones presidenciales. * 6 de junio: en Estados Unidos, James Meredith —activista por los derechos civiles de los negros— es asesinado a balazos mientras cruzaba el estado de Misisipi a pie. * 8 de junio: en Estados Unidos colisionan un F-104 Starfighter y el segundo prototipo del B-70 Valkyrie, quedando ambos destruidos. * 13 de junio: en Estados Unidos, en el marco del caso Miranda contra Arizona, la Corte Suprema libera al delincuente Miranda porque la policía no le informó acerca de sus derechos antes de detenerlo. Desde entonces al hecho de informar se le llama mirandizar). * 14 de junio: en Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Pablo VI anuncia la abolición del Índex Librorum Prohibitorum (índice de libros prohibidos) luego del concilio Vaticano II. * 17 de junio: en Francia, huelga del personal de Air France. * 18 de junio: en Estados Unidos renuncia el jefe de la CIA William F. Raborn. Su sucesor es Richard Helms. * 20 de junio: 1 de julio: el presidente francés Charles de Gaulle visita la Unión Soviética. * 21 de junio: en Mosman (Australia), el líder de la oposición Arthur Calwell es herido de bala durante una reunión política. * 22 de junio: en Francia, se firma la reforma Fouchet de la enseñanza superior. * 25 de junio: en la ciudad de La Plata (capital de la provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina) empieza a emitir el Canal 2 (actual América TV). * 28 de junio: en Argentina, una junta militar derroca al presidente argentino Arturo Umberto Illia y pone como presidente de facto al general Juan Carlos Onganía. * 29 de junio: en Vietnam del Norte, aviones estadounidense bombardean civiles en las ciudades de Hanói y Haiphong. * 29 de junio: En Reino Unido termina la huelga de marineros, organizada por el Sindicato Nacional de Marinos. * 29 de junio: en Francia, la iglesia Notre-Dame du Raincy, monumento emblemático de la arquitectura moderna, construida en 1922-1923 por los hermanos Gustave y Auguste Perret, es nombrada monumento histórico. * 29 de junio: en Francia, De Gaulle formalmente abandona la OTÁN. * En junio, en Estados Unidos, Frank Zappa y su grupo The Mothers of Invention aparecen en el panorama musical con su primer disco Freak Out! (álbum doble), que revoluciona la música con sus sonidos extraños, la estructura de las canciones, la extravagante instrumentación y su aversión por la psicodelia imperante. Julio * 1 de julio: en República Dominicana, Joaquín Balaguer asume como presidente. * 2 de julio: en el atolón de Mururoa (en medio del océano Pacífico) Francia hace estallar su primera bomba atómica. * 3 de julio: en Bolivia, René Barrientos es elegido presidente. * 4 de julio: en Vietnam del Norte se declara una movilización general. * 4 de julio: en Estados Unidos, el presidente Lyndon B. Johnson firma la ley de Libertad de Información, que entra en efecto desde 1967. * 6 de julio: Malaui se convierte en una república. (En 1964 se había independizado del Imperio británico). * 6 de julio: en San Luis Río Colorado (México) se registran 58,5 °C (137,3 °F), la máxima temperatura en una población. * 7 de julio: en Vietnam del Norte finaliza la conferencia del Pacto de Varsovia con la promesa de apoyar al país. * 7 de julio: se termina el ciclo escolar 1965-1966 de la SEP en México. * 11 de julio: inauguración de la VIII Edición de la Copa del Mundo en Inglaterra. * 12 de julio: Indira Gandhi visita Moscú. * 12 de julio: Zambia amenaza abandonar la Comunidad Británica debido a las aperturas del Reino Unido hacia Rodesia. * 12 de julio: en Estados Unidos, el teniente mayor W. H. Whalen es arrestado por espionaje. * 14 de julio: en Siria, aviones israelíes y sirios luchan sobre la zona del río Jordán. * 14 de julio: en Chicago (Estados Unidos), un tal Richard Speck asesina a ocho estudiantes de enfermería en sus dormitorios. * 14 de julio: en Reino Unido, Gwynfor Evans se vuelve miembro del Parlamento por Carmarthen, el primer Plaid Cymru del país. * 16 de julio: el primer ministro británico Harold Wilson llega a Moscú para comenzar las negociaciones de paz acerca de la guerra de Vietnam. El gobierno soviético refuta sus propuestas. * 17 de julio: en Japón comienza a emitirse la serie de televisión ''Ultraman''. * 18 de julio: la nave espacial estadounidense Gemini 10 (con los astronautas Michael Collins y John W. Young) entra en órbita terrestre, alcanzando el récord mundial de altitud, de 800 km. * 18 de julio: en Cleveland (Estados Unidos) comienzan las Hough Riots, las primeras manifestaciones de violencia masiva racial en esta ciudad. * 19 de julio: en Países Bajos el gobierno declara persona non grata al cónsul chino Liu en-Tsiu, debido a la muerte de un ingeniero chino en circunstancias poco claras; se rumorea que fue secuestrado y detenido en la oficina del cónsul. * 22 de julio: en China, el gobierno declara persona non grata al cónsul neerlandés G. J. Jongejans, pero no lo deja salir del país hasta que el grupo de ingenieros chinos haya abandonado los Países Bajos. * 23 de julio: en República Democrática del Congo, tropas katangas en Stanleyville se rebelan en apoyo del ministro exiliado Moise Tschombe. El motín dura varias semanas. * 24 de julio: el secretario general de la ONU, U Thant, visita Moscú. * 26 de julio: en Reino Unido, Lord Gardiner presenta la Declaración Práctica en la Casa de los Lores, declarando que la Casa no está obligada a seguir sus propios precedentes. miniatura|Un avión Lockheed de la [[CIA, como el que cayó en Bolivia.]] * 28 de julio: * 28 de julio: en proximidades de Llanquera, en Oruro (Bolivia) se estrella un avión espía estadounidense Lockheed U-2. Se supone que el piloto estaba muerto cuando cayó el avión. * 28 de julio: El Gobierno de Estados Unidos afirma que el avión espía Lockheed U-2 fue derribado sobre Cuba. * 29 de julio: en Argentina, la dictadura de Onganía invade las universidades de Buenos Aires y apalea a los profesores, acusándolos de comunistas (Noche de los Bastones Largos). Comienza un éxodo (en algunos casos, definitivo) de intelectuales argentinos al exterior. * 29 de julio: en Nigeria, el ejército se rebela y ejecuta a su líder, el general Aguiyi-Ironsi. * 30 de julio: en Londres (Inglaterra) Finaliza el Mundial e Inglaterra es el campeón del mundo de 1966 por primera vez frente a la desaparecida Alemania Federal ahora Alemania por un marcador de 4-2. Agosto * 1 al 10 de agosto (según otros el 18 de abril o el 16 de mayo): el Partido Comunista Chino (de Mao Zedong) declara oficialmente comenzada la sangrienta Revolución «Cultural». * 1 de agosto: en Nigeria, el general Yakubu Gowon derroca al presidente constitucional. * 1 de agosto: en la Universidad de Texas, en Austin (Estados Unidos), un tal Charles Whitman mata a 13 estudiantes desde el edificio principal de la universidad. * 2 de agosto: el gobierno español prohíbe vuelos de la fuerza aérea británica sobre territorio nacional. * 5 de agosto (según otros, el 8): en Londres, el grupo británico The Beatles lanzan su álbum Revólver.http://www.popmatters.com/music/reviews/b/beatles-revolvermft.shtml. * 5 de agosto: en Chicago (Estados Unidos), Martin Luther King Jr. es herido en la cabeza por una piedra lanzada por una enardecida multitud de blancos, durante una marcha por los derechos de los negros. * 6 de agosto: en Estados Unidos cae el vuelo 250 de Braniff Airlines en Falls City (Nebraska) Mueren las 42 personas a bordo. * 6 de agosto: en Bolivia asume René Barrientos como presidente. * 6 de agosto: en Lisboa (Portugal) se inaugura el puente sobre el río Tajo. * 7 de agosto: en Lansing (Estados Unidos) se desatan motines raciales. * 10 de agosto: Estados Unidos lanza el Lunar Orbiter 1, la primera nave estadounidense en orbitar otro mundo. * 10 de agosto: la corte de Alemania Oriental sentencia a cadena perpetua a Günter Laudahn por espiar para el Gobierno de Estados Unidos. * 11 de agosto: en Chicago (Estados Unidos) el grupo británico The Beatles realiza una conferencia de prensa. John Lennon pide disculpas por su frase «somos más populares que Jesús», diciendo: «No quise decirlo como algo declaradamente antirreligioso». * 12 de agosto: A 87 metros bajo tierra, en el campo de pruebas de Nevada (102 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:36 hora local Estados Unidos detona la bomba atómica Tangerine, de 20 kilotones (la bomba de Hiroshima generó 13 kt). Se trata de la bomba n.º 478 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos hizo detonar entre 1945 y 1992. * 12 de agosto: En la masacre de Braybrook Street (en Londres, Reino Unido), Harry Roberts, John Duddy y Jack Witney balean a tres policías de civil. Más tarde recibirán cadena perpetua. * 13 de agosto: en Turquía un terremoto deja 2394 muertos y 10 000 heridos. * 15 de agosto: tropas sirias e israelíes luchan durante tres horas en el lago Genesaret. * 15 de agosto: En Nueva York (Estados Unidos) se deja de publicar el periódico New York Herald Tribune. * 16 de agosto: el Comité de Actividades Antiestadounidenses comienza las investigaciones contra civiles que han ayudado al Viet Cong (en el marco de la guerra de Vietnam), con el intento de generar legislación que ilegalice esas actividades. Manifestantes anti-guerra interrumpen el encuentro, y 50 son arrestados. * 17 de agosto: en Kuwait comienzan las negociaciones entre Arabia Saudita y la República Árabe Unida para detener la guerra en Yemen. * 18 de agosto: en Vietnam del Norte, la Compañía D, del Sexto Batallón del Regimiento Real Australiano encuentra y derrota a una fuerza del Vietcong que se estima cuatro veces mayor, en la batalla de Long Tan en la provincia Phuoc Tuy. * 19 de agosto: en Turquía, un terremoto en el Oriente del país destruye varias ciudades. * 21 de agosto: en Egipto, siete hombres son sentenciados a muerte debido a la agitación contra Nasser. * 22 de agosto: en Estados Unidos se crea el Comité Organizador de los Trabajadores Agrícolas (UFWOC), que será el predecesor de los Trabajadores Agrícolas Unidos (UFW). * 26 de agosto: en Somalilandia Francesa, hoy Yibuti se realizan motines y manifestaciones populares. * 29 de agosto: en el Candlestick Park de San Francisco (California), The Beatles tocan su último concierto. * 30 de agosto: Francia ofrece la independencia a los líderes de Yibuti. * 31 de agosto: Camboya: discurso en Phnom Penh del presidente francés Charles de Gaulle. Septiembre * 6 de septiembre: en Ciudad del Cabo (Sudáfrica), el racista primer ministro Hendrik Verwoerd, considerado el «arquitecto del apartheid», es asesinado a puñaladas por el activista griego Dimitri Tsafendas (1918-1999) durante un encuentro parlamentario. * 7 de septiembre: en Estados Unidos sale al aire el último episodio de la serie El show de Dick Van Dyke (el primero había salido en octubre de 1961). * 8 de septiembre (según otros, el 22): en Estados Unidos sale al aire "La trampa humana", el primer episodio de la serie de ciencia ficción Star Trek. * 9 de septiembre: la OTAN decide mudar los cuarteles de SHAPE a Bélgica. * 11 de septiembre: el secretario general de la ONU, U Thant, declara que no buscará la reelección debido a que fallaron los esfuerzos de la ONU para evitar la guerra de Vietnam. * 12 de septiembre: en el Área U5i del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:30 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 255 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica Derringer, de 7.8 kt. Es la bomba n.º 479 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 12 al 15 de septiembre: los astronautas estadounidenses del Gemini 11, Richard Gordon y Charles Conrad, se acoplan en el espacio con un vehículo Agena. * 13 de septiembre: en Sudáfrica, Balthazar Johannes Vorster es elegido el nuevo primer ministro. * 13 de septiembre: en China, la agencia TASS reporta choques entre miembros del Partido Comunista Chino y la Guardia Roja. * 16 de septiembre: en Vietnam del Sur, Thich Tri Quang comienza una huelga de hambre que durará cien días. * 16 de septiembre: en Estados Unidos se inaugura el Metropolitan Opera en el Lincoln Center de Nueva York con el estreno mundial de la ópera Antony and Cleopatra de Samuel Barber. * 18 de septiembre: en la costa norte de Chicago (Estados Unidos) Valerie Percy, la hija de 21 años del senador Charles H. Percy, es acuchillada y aporreada hasta morir en la mansión de la familia. * 19 de septiembre: en Reino Unido, Scotland Yard arresta a Ronald Edwards como sospechoso en el gran robo del tren. * 23 de septiembre: en el Área U7o del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 10:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 561 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica Daiquiri, de 19 kt. (En comparación, la bomba de Hiroshima fue de 13 kt). Es la bomba n.º 480 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 28 de septiembre: en Argentina, 18 estudiantes, obreros, sindicalistas y periodistas peronistas ―cuya edad promedio era de 22 años―, secuestran un avión Douglas DC-4 de Aerolíneas Argentinas y lo desvía a las islas Malvinas (operación Cóndor). * 30 de septiembre: Botsuana (entonces Bechuanalandia) se independiza de Reino Unido (aunque sigue formando parte de la Comunidad Británica). Octubre * 1 de octubre (medianoche): Alemania: Baldur von Schirach y Albert Speer son liberados de la prisión Spandau. * 2 de octubre: en Madrid (España), se inaugura el Estadio Vicente Calderón. * 3 de octubre: Túnez corta relaciones diplomáticas con la República Árabe Unida. * 3 de octubre: en México se crea la empresa Cablevisión (Hoy Izzi Telecom). * 4 de octubre: Basutolandia se independiza de Sudáfrica y adopta el nombre de Lesoto. * 4 de octubre: Israel solicita la membresía externa de la Comunidad Económica Europea. * 5 de octubre: en la Unesco se firma la recomendación respecto al estatus de los maestros. Este evento se celebra ahora como el Día Mundial del Maestro. * 7 de octubre: el gobierno soviético declara que todos los estudiantes chinos deben abandonar el país antes del fin de octubre. * 11 de octubre: Francia y la Unión Soviética firman un tratado acerca de la cooperación en investigación nuclear. * 14 de octubre: en Montreal (Canadá) se inaugura el metro. * 15 de octubre: en Estados Unidos, el presidente Lyndon B. Johnson funda el Departamento de Transporte. * 17 de octubre: Lesoto y Botsuana aceptan unirse a las Naciones Unidas. * 17 de octubre: Lima (capital del Perú) es sacudida por un devastador terremoto que alcanzó los 7.2 grados en la escala de Richter. * 21 de octubre: el desastre de Aberfan en el Gales del Sur, Reino Unido. * 22 de octubre: de la cárcel de Wormwood Scrubs (Reino Unido) escapa el espía británico George Blake. En el futuro será visto en Moscú. * 22 de octubre: España exige que el Reino Unido interrumpa los vuelos militares hacia Gibraltar; al siguiente día el Gobierno británico se niega. * 23 de octubre: en China, Liu Shaoqi realiza su primera autocrítica pública. * 24 de octubre: en Manila (Filipinas) comienzan las negociaciones acerca de la guerra de Vietnam. * 25 de octubre: en Yakarta, una corte militar condena a muerte a Subandrio (ex-ministro del Exterior). * 25 de octubre: En España, el gobierno cierra la frontera de Gibraltar contra el tráfico no peatonal. * 26 de octubre: la OTAN muda su cuartel general desde París a Bruselas. * 27 de octubre: ONU toma Namibia de Sudáfrica. * 29 de octubre: en Accra (Ghana) el gobierno secuestra a la delegación de Guinea que se dirigía a un encuentro (en Etiopía) de la Organización para la Unidad Africana. Noviembre * 2 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos, la Ley de Ajuste Cubano (Cuban Adjustment Act) permite que 123 000 cubanos soliciten residencia permanente en Estados Unidos * 4 de noviembre: en Italia central y del norte se suceden excepcionales inundaciones aluviales después de muchos días de lluvia incesante, desbordándose los ríos. Las inundaciones afectan a las ciudades del litoral y las que se encuentran a orillas de los ríos principales. Grandes olas con marea alta sumergen Venecia, Trento, Siena, pero son en Florencia (inundaciones de Florencia) y Grosseto donde producen los mayores daños, con el desbordamiento de los ríos Arno y Ombrone. El río Arno arrasa Florencia y Pisa con un caudal superior a los 4500 m3/s. Se dañan muchas obras de arte. * 5 de noviembre: en África, 38 estados demandan que el Reino Unido utilice la fuerza contra el gobierno de Rodesia. * 6 de noviembre: Estados Unidos lanza el Lunar Orbiter 2. * 7 de noviembre: en Cleveland (Ohio) se elige el primer alcalde negro en una ciudad estadounidense. * 8 de noviembre: en Massachusetts (Estados Unidos), el ex-fiscal general, Edward Brooke, se vuelve el primer senador negro desde la Reconstrucción. * 8 de noviembre: En California, el actor republicano Ronald Reagan es elegido gobernador. * 11 de noviembre: en Israel, una mina mata a tres paramilitares en la frontera de la Ribera Occidental. * 11 de noviembre: en España, el dictador Franco amnistía a sus falangistas por los crímenes que cometieron durante la Guerra Civil Española. * 15 de noviembre: la nave Gemini 12, que transporta a los astronautas James A. Lovell y Buzz Aldrin, ameriza en el océano Atlántico 600 km al este de las Bahamas. * 15 de noviembre: cerca de Londres (Reino Unido), la policía captura a Harry Maurice Roberts, quien había matado a tres policías en agosto. * 15 de noviembre: se funda la Confederación de Fútbol de Oceanía, el máximo ente futbolístico de dicho continente. * 16 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos, el médico Sam Sheppard es absuelto de su segundo juicio por asesinato de su esposa embarazada en 1954. * 17 de noviembre: la Asamblea General de la ONU funda la Organización para el Desarrollo de la Industria. * 17 de noviembre: sobre Arizona (Estados Unidos) pasa una espectacular lluvia de meteoritos de las Leónidas durante veinte minutos (a razón de 2300 por minuto). * 21 de noviembre: en Togo, el ejército aplasta una tentativa de golpe de estado. * 28 de noviembre: en Nueva York se estrena Black and White Ball (llamada El partido del siglo), de Truman Capote. * 30 de noviembre: Barbados se independiza del Reino Unido. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en el Mar Mediterráneo, los primeros ministros Harold Wilson (del Reino Unido) e Ian Smith (de Rodesia) negocian sobre el buque HMS Tiger. * 1 de diciembre: en Alemania Occidental, Kurt Georg Kiesinger es elegido canciller. * 2 de diciembre: en ONU se reelige a U Thant como secretario general. * 3 de diciembre: en Macao se realizan demostraciones anti-portuguesas. Al día siguiente se declara el toque de queda. * 3 de diciembre: en un túnel a 830 metros bajo tierra, en el Salmon Site, 15 km al oeste de la localidad de Purvis (estado de Misisipi), a las 6:15 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Sterling, de 0,38 kt. Es la bomba n.º 487 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 7 de diciembre: en Siria, el gobierno ofrece armas a los rebeldes jordanos. * 7 de diciembre: Barbados es aceptada en las Naciones Unidas. * 8 de diciembre: en el mar Egeo frente a Creta mueren 217 al hundirse el ferry Heraklion (de Typaldos Line). * 8 al 18 de diciembre: en Numea (Nueva Caledonia) se celebran los Juegos del Pacífico Sur. * 9 de diciembre: en Bangkok (Tailandia) comienzan los V Juegos Asiáticos. * 13 de diciembre: en un pozo a 240 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3ez del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 9:50 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Sidecar, de 1 kt. A las 13:00 detona la bomba New Point, de 7 kt. Son las bombas n.º 488 y 489 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 14 de diciembre: en España se realiza un referéndum acerca de la Ley Orgánica del Estado. * 15 de diciembre: Walt Disney muere de cáncer de pulmón a la edad de 65. * 16 de diciembre: el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU aprueba el embargo de petróleo contra Rodesia. * 16 de diciembre: la ONU declara el Pacto de Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales. * 16 de diciembre: en el Festival de San Remo (Italia) debuta Caterina Caselli con Nessuno mi può giudicare. * 17 de diciembre: el gobierno de Sudáfrica no se adhiere al embargo comercial contra Rodesia. * 18 de diciembre: en Perú, Luis Bedoya Reyes funda el Partido Popular Cristiano, el cual hoy en día es el tercer partido más antiguo del Perú aún en actividad. * 20 de diciembre: en un pozo a 1215 metros bajo tierra, en el área U20g del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:30 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Greeley, de menos de 870 kt. Es la bomba n.º 491 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 20 de diciembre: en Morlaix (Francia) los avicultores bretones realizan una huelga. * 20 de diciembre: Harold Wilson retira todos sus ofrecimientos previos al gobierno de Rodesia y anuncia que solo aceptará la independencia si se crea un Gobierno con mayoría negra. * 20 de diciembre: en Bangkok (Tailandia) culminan los V Juegos Asiáticos. * 22 de diciembre: en Rodesia, el primer ministro Ian Smith declara que él considera que su país ya es una república (abandona la Commonwealth británica). * 26 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos, el controvertido nacionalista negro Ron Karenga —titular de la cátedra de Estudios Negros de la Universidad Estatal de California en Long Beach— celebra la primera kwanzaa (celebración para negros estadounidenses, que dura hasta el 1 de enero). * 27 de diciembre: en Pekín (China) se reúnen diez mil Guardias Rojos denunciando al presidente Liu Shaoqi. * 31 de diciembre: en Alemania, Walter Ulbricht propone negociaciones acerca de la unificación de las dos Alemanias. * 31 de diciembre: en el museo Dulwich Picture Gallery de Londres (Reino Unido) se roban pinturas por el valor de varios millones de libras esterlinas. Se recuperan días después. * 31 de diciembre: en la República Democrática del Congo, el gobierno toma el control del sindicato minero de Alto Katanga. * 31 de diciembre: en Francia se realiza el acuerdo de renuncia PCF-FGDS en la perspectiva de las legislativas. * 31 de diciembre: en Inglaterra, el Equipo Team McLaren Mercedes es creado por Bruce McLaren, para su posterior debut en Fórmula 1 al año siguiente. Fechas desconocidas * Burundi: el primer ministro Michel Micombero depone a Ntare V, quien a su vez había depuesto a su padre, el rey Mwambutsa IV. * Estados Unidos: Bobby Seale y Huey P. Newton fundan el partido Pantera Negra. * Jamaica: el emperador de los rastafaris, Haile Selassie, visita por primera vez la isla caribeña, y es recibido por los líderes rastas. * Unión Soviética: Konstantín Chernenko (quien más tarde sería líder de la Unión Soviética) se convierte en candidato a miembro del Comité Central. * Estados Unidos: Franklin y Penélope Rosemont fundan el Movimiento Surrealista en Estados Unidos * Lise Meitner y Otto Hahn ganan el premio Fermi. * Estados Unidos: el congreso crea el Consejo Nacional para los Recursos Marinos y el Desarrollo de la Ingeniería. * Estados Unidos: Will Lang Jr. comienza la investigación de la revista Life acerca del asesinato de John F. Kennedy y la Comisión Warren, detenida pocos meses después por Holland McCombs. * Estados Unidos: Martin Richards diseña el lenguaje de programación BCPL. * Alemania: deja de producirse el automóvil DKW. * Sri Lanka: reunión (sangha) de los budistas theravāda con la idea de unir diferencias y trabajar juntos. * Noruega: en Oslo, Terje Lømo observa por primera vez la LTP (potenciación a largo término), el mecanismo celular putativo del aprendizaje y la memoria. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Michael Imperioli, actor estadounidense. * 6 de enero: Andrew Wood, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Mother Love Bone (f. 1990). * 7 de enero: Corrie Sanders, boxeador sudafricano (f. 2012). * 12 de enero: Olivier Martínez, actor francés. * 12 de enero: Rob Zombie, músico, cantante, artista y escritor estadounidense. * 13 de enero: Patrick Dempsey, actor estadounidense. * 14 de enero: Marco Hietala, músico finlandés. * 15 de enero: Virginia Innocenti, actriz, autora y cantante argentina. * 17 de enero: Stephin Merritt, cantante estadounidense, de la banda The Magnetic Fields. * 17 de enero: Karim Aïnouz, cineasta, guionista y artista visual brasileño. * 18 de enero: Dave Batista, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 19 de enero: Stefan Edberg, tenista sueco. * 19 de enero: Juan Soler, actor argentino-mexicano. * 20 de enero: Tracii Guns, guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda Guns N' Roses. * 29 de enero: Romario de Souza Faría, futbolista brasileño. * 31 de enero: Brian Mikkelsen, político danés. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Michelle Akers, futbolista estadounidense. * 3 de febrero: José Manuel Rodríguez Carretero, político español. * 6 de febrero: Rick Astley, cantante británico. * 7 de febrero: Ute Geweniger, nadadora alemana. * 7 de febrero: Kristin Otto, deportista y periodista alemana. * 8 de febrero: Hristo Stoichkov, futbolista búlgaro. * 9 de febrero: Ellen van Langen, atleta holandesa. * 11 de febrero: Anthony Parker, jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. * 17 de febrero: Quorthon (Thomas Forsberg) músico sueco, de la banda Bathory. * 19 de febrero: Max Delupi, actor, humorista y conductor argentino. * 19 de febrero: Enzo Scifo, futbolista belga. * 19 de febrero: Miroslav Đukić, futbolista serbio. * 19 de febrero: Paul Haarhuis, tenista neerlandés. * 20 de febrero: Cindy Crawford, modelo, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: Gigi Fernández, tenista puertorriqueña. * 22 de febrero: Téa Leoni, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de febrero: Alain Mabanckou, escritor congoleño. * 24 de febrero: Billy Zane, actor estadounidense. * 25 de febrero: Alexis Denisof, actor estadounidense. * 27 de febrero: [[Claudio "Pocho" Lepratti|Claudio Pocho Lepratti]], militante social argentino, asesinado (f. 2001). * 27 de febrero: Donal Logue, actor canadiense. * 28 de febrero: Paulo Futre, futbolista portugués Marzo * 3 de marzo: Fernando Colunga, actor mexicano. * 4 de marzo: Kevin Johnson, baloncestista estadounidense. * 4 de marzo: Grand Puba (Brand Nubian), rapero estadounidense. * 5 de marzo: Michael Irvin, ex-jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. * 10 de marzo: Arthur (Jacques Essebag), presentador de televisión francés. * 10 de marzo: Edie Brickell, cantautora estadounidense. * 13 de marzo: Marcial Álvarez, actor español * 14 de marzo: Gary Anthony Williams, actor estadounidense. * 18 de marzo: Jerry Cantrell, guitarrista estadounidense de rock. * 19 de marzo: [[José Zapatera|José Chino Zapatera]], ex-futbolista y entrenador de fútbol * 21 de marzo: Armando Archundia, árbitro de fútbol mexicano. * 25 de marzo: Tom Glavine, beisbolista estadounidense. * 25 de marzo: Jeff Healey, guitarrista, trompetista y cantante canadiense. * 26 de marzo: Nini Flores, acordeonista y bandoneonista chamamecero argentino (f. 2016). * 26 de marzo: Michael Imperioli, actor estadounidense. * 28 de marzo: Høgni Hoydal, político feroés. Abril * 2 de abril: Teddy Sheringham, futbolista británico. * 3 de abril: Miina Tominaga, seiyū japonesa. * 5 de abril: Rosa Alcázar, mujer especial y maravillosa. * 8 de abril: Robin Wright Penn, actriz estadounidense. * 9 de abril: Thomas Doll, futbolista y entrenador alemán. * 9 de abril: Cynthia Nixon, actriz estadounidense. * 11 de abril: Lisa Stansfield, cantante británica. * 14 de abril: André Boisclair, político canadiense. * 14 de abril: David Justice, beisbolista estadounidense. * 14 de abril: Greg Maddux, jugador de béisbol estadounidense. * 15 de abril: Pedro Andreu, baterista español, de la banda Héroes del Silencio. * 15 de abril: Samantha Fox, modelo y cantante británica. * 18 de abril: Lidia Borda, cantante argentina de tango. * 18 de abril: Trine Hattestad, atleta noruega. * 20 de abril: David Chalmers, filósofo australiano. * 22 de abril: Jeffrey Dean Morgan, actor estadounidense. * 24 de abril: Alessandro Costacurta, futbolista italiano. * 27 de abril: Yoshihiro Togashi, mangaka japonés. * 30 de abril: Peter Outerbridge, actor canadiense. * 30 de abril: José Luis Rodríguez García, ciclista español. * Jorge Galván Rosillo, escritor mexicano. Mayo * 1 de mayo: Olaf Thon, futbolista alemán. * 7 de mayo: Andrea Tafi, ciclista italiano. * 8 de mayo: Marta Sánchez, cantante española. * 8 de mayo: Cláudio Taffarel, portero brasileño. * 10 de mayo: Jonathan Edwards, atleta británico. * 11 de mayo: Christoph Schneider, músico alemán, de la banda Rammstein. * 12 de mayo: Stephen Baldwin, actor estadounidense. * 12 de mayo: Bebel Gilberto, cantoutora brasileña. * 12 de mayo: Deborah Kara Unger, actriz canadiense. * 14 de mayo: Damián Dreizik, actor, director teatral y guionista argentino. * 14 de mayo: Mike Inez, bajista estadounidense de Alice in Chains. * 16 de mayo: Janet Jackson, cantante estadounidense. * 19 de mayo: Polly Walker, actriz británica. * 21 de mayo: Lisa Edelstein, actriz y guionista estadounidense. * 24 de mayo: Éric Cantona, futbolista y actor francés. * 24 de mayo: Francisco Javier Cruz, futbolista mexicano. * 26 de mayo: Zola Budd, atleta sudafricana. * 26 de mayo: Helena Bonham Carter, actriz británica. * 28 de mayo: Maiamar Abrodos, actriz trans y docente argentina. * 28 de mayo: Ashley Laurence, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de mayo: Thomas Häßler, futbolista alemán. * 30 de mayo: Stephen Malkmus, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Pavement. Junio * 2 de junio: Pedro Guerra, cantoutor español * 3 de junio: Wumpscut, DJ alemán. * 4 de junio: Cecilia Bartoli, mezzosoprano italiana. * 6 de junio: Faure Gnassingbé, presidente de Togo. * 6 de junio: Anthony Yeboah, futbolista ghanés. * 7 de junio: Lorenzo Silva, escritor español. * 8 de junio: Julianna Margulies, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de junio: Jens Kidman, músico sueco, de la banda Meshuggah. * 13 de junio: Luis Merlo: actor español. * 14 de junio: Matt Freeman, músico estadounidense. * 16 de junio: Jan Železný, atleta checo. * 17 de junio: Christy Canyon, actriz pornográfica estadounidense. * 22 de junio: Michael Park, copiloto de rally británico (f. 2005). * 22 de junio: Tomoko Maruo, actriz de voz japonesa. * 25 de junio: Dikembe Mutombo, baloncestista congoleño. * 27 de junio: J. J. Abrams, escritor y productor de cine y televisión británico. * 27 de junio: Aigars Kalvītis, presidente de Letonia. * 28 de junio: John Cusack, actor estadounidense. * 30 de junio: Marton Csokas, actor neozelandés. * 30 de junio: Mike Tyson, boxeador estadounidense. Julio * 3 de julio: Daniel Plaza, atleta olímpico español. * 5 de julio: Robert Diggs, rapero estadounidense. * 5 de julio: Claudia Wells, actriz estadounidense. * 5 de julio: Gianfranco Zola, futbolista italiano. * 9 de julio: Eric Melvin, músico alemán, de la banda NOFX. * 9 de julio: Chichí Peralta, músico dominicano. * 11 de julio: Mel Appleby, cantoutora británica (f. 1990). * 11 de julio: Greg Grunberg, actor estadounidense. * 11 de julio: Cheb Mami, cantante argelino. * 12 de julio: Ana Torrent, actriz española. * 12 de julio: Sabine Moussier, actriz mexicana de origen alemán. * 13 de julio: David X. Cohen, escenógrafo y productor televisivo estadounidense. * 13 de julio: Gerald Levert, cantante estadounidense. * 14 de julio: Alessio Boni, actor italiano. * 14 de julio: Matthew Fox, actor estadounidense. * 15 de julio: Irène Jacob, actriz franco-suiza. * 18 de julio: Dan O'Brien, luchador estadounidense. * 20 de julio: Enrique Peña Nieto, político mexicano. * 22 de julio: Shawn Michaels, luchador estadounidense. * 25 de julio: Wataru Takagi, seiyū japonés. * 29 de julio: Marta Dillon, periodista y activista LGBT argentina. * 29 de julio: Sally Gunnell, atleta olímpica británica. * 29 de julio: Richard Steven Horvitz, actor de voz estadounidense. * 29 de julio: Martina McBride, cantante estadounidense. * 29 de julio: Juan Antonio Orenga, baloncestista español. * 29 de julio: Richard Steven Horvitz, actor estadounidense de doblaje. * 31 de julio: Dean Cain, actor estadounidense. Agosto * 7 de agosto: Jimmy Wales, fundador de Wikipedia (estadounidense). * 10 de agosto: Udo Bölts, ciclista alemán. * 10 de agosto: Hansi Kürsch, cantante alemán, de la banda Blind Guardian. * 11 de agosto: Juan Bonilla, escritor español. * 11 de agosto: Juan María Solare, compositor y pianista argentino. * 12 de agosto: Carlos Álvarez, barítono español. * 12 de agosto: Les Ferdinand, futbolista británico. * 14 de agosto: Halle Berry, actriz estadounidense. * 14 de agosto: Freddy Rincón, futbolista colombiano. * 17 de agosto: Doug E. Fresh, músico (Beatbox). * 17 de agosto: Rodney Mullen, patinador de skate estadounidense. * 18 de agosto: María Onetto, actriz argentina. * 20 de agosto: Miguel Albaladejo, cineasta español. * 20 de agosto: Dimebag Darrell, guitarrista estadounidense, de las bandas Pantera y Damageplan (f. 2004). * 22 de agosto: GZA, músico estadounidense, de la banda Wu-Tang Clans. * 23 de agosto: Rik Smits, baloncestista neerlandés. * 26 de agosto: Shirley Manson, cantante escocesa y líder del grupo Garbage. * 25 de agosto: Ricardo Henao, periodista deportivo colombiano. * 28 de agosto: Fabián Alegre, futbolista y entrenador argentino. * 28 de agosto: René Higuita, futbolista colombiano. * 28 de agosto: Yōko Takahashi, cantante japonesa. * 29 de agosto: Héctor Camps, periodista argentino (f. 2010). Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Tim Hardaway, baloncestista estadounidense. * 2 de septiembre: Salma Hayek, actriz mexicana. * 2 de septiembre: Olivier Panis, piloto francés de Fórmula 1. * 4 de septiembre: Yanka Dyagileva, cantante rusa. * 6 de septiembre: Eduardo Maruri, político y empresario ecuatoriano. * 8 de septiembre: Carola Häggkvist, cantante sueca. * 9 de septiembre: Adam Sandler, actor, comediante, productor y compositor estadounidense. * 10 de septiembre: Evelio Arias Ramos, actor y comediante mexicano (f. 2008). * 10 de septiembre: Jordi Tarrés, piloto español de trial, hepta-campeón del mundo. * 12 de septiembre: Ben Folds, cantante y pianista estadounidense. * 12 de septiembre: Malu Mader, actriz brasileña. * 13 de septiembre: La Barby, drag queen, humorista, presentador de televisión y cantante argentino. * 13 de septiembre: Francine Gálvez, periodista y presentadora española. * 14 de septiembre: Mike Cooley, guitarrista estadounidense. * 14 de septiembre: Carlos Fuentealba, maestro argentino asesinado por la policía (f. 2007). * 15 de septiembre: Dejan Savićević, futbolista yugoslavo. * 16 de septiembre: Raúl Magaña, actor, modelo y conductor mexicano. * 16 de septiembre: Kevin Young, atleta estadounidense. * 18 de septiembre: Gabino Diego, actor español. * 20 de septiembre: Maite Delgado, presentadora, actriz y ex-modelo venezolana. * 21 de septiembre: Tab Ramos, futbolista estadounidense. * 22 de septiembre: Erdogan Atalay, actor alemán. * 22 de septiembre: Nelson Tapia, futbolista chileno. * 27 de septiembre: Jovanotti, cantante rapero italiano. Octubre * 1 de octubre: George Weah, futbolista y político liberiano. * 2 de octubre: Rodney Anoai, campeón de WWF, Yokozuna (f. 2000). * 5 de octubre: Terri Runnels, luchadora profesional estadounidense. * 6 de octubre: Tommy Stinson, bajista estadounidense. * 8 de octubre: Felipe Camiroaga, presentador de televisión chileno (f. 2011). * 9 de octubre: David Cameron, primer ministro británico. * 10 de octubre: Tony Adams, futbolista británico. * 10 de octubre: Luis Dorante, beisbolista y entrenador venezolano. * 11 de octubre: Luke Perry, actor estadounidense. * 11 de octubre: Pau Donés, cantante español, líder de Jarabe de Palo. * 12 de octubre: Brian Kennedy, músico y escritor irlandés. * 12 de octubre: Carlos Bernard, actor estadounidense. * 13 de octubre: José Ángel Llamas, actor mexicano. * 15 de octubre: Jorge Campos, comentarista y ex-futbolista mexicano. * 15 de octubre: Brenda K. Starr, cantante estadounidense. * 19 de octubre: Jon Favreau, cineasta, actor y guionista estadounidense. * 20 de octubre: Stefan Raab, estrella de comedias, presentador y productor de televisión alemán. * 22 de octubre: Maelo Ruiz, cantante puertorriqueño. * 23 de octubre: Alessandro Zanardi, piloto italiano. * 24 de octubre: Roman Abramóvich, magnate soviético del petróleo y gobernador de la región Chukotka. * 29 de octubre: Danilo Anderson, jurista y ambientalista venezolano. * 29 de octubre: Adriana Vignoli, artista y escenógrafa argentina (f. 2013). Noviembre * 2 de noviembre: David Schwimmer, actor estadounidense (de la serie televisiva Friends). * 4 de noviembre: Sergio Sendel, actor mexicano. * 6 de noviembre: Paul Gilbert, músico estadounidense. * 6 de noviembre: Laurent Lafforgue, matemático francés. * 6 de noviembre: Christian Lorenz, músico alemán, de la banda Rammstein. * 8 de noviembre: Gordon Ramsay, chef británico. * 11 de noviembre: Benedicta Boccoli, actriz italiana. * 17 de noviembre: Jeff Buckley, cantante y guitarrista estadounidense (f. 1997). * 17 de noviembre: Sophie Marceau, actriz francesa. * 18 de noviembre: Jorge Camacho Cordón, poeta en esperanto y en español. * 19 de noviembre: Gail Devers, atleta estadounidense. * 21 de noviembre: Troy Aikman, ex-jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. * 23 de noviembre: Vincent Cassel, actor francés (Irreversible, Ríos color púrpura). * 24 de noviembre: Juan Pablo Gamboa, actor colombiano * 25 de noviembre: Tim Armstrong, músico estadounidense. * 29 de noviembre: John Bradshaw Layfield, luchador estadounidense. * 30 de noviembre: Mika Salo, piloto finlandés de Fórmula 1. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Andrew Adamson, cineasta neozelandés. * 1 de diciembre: Larry Walker, beisbolista canadiense. * 5 de diciembre: Patricia Kaas, cantante francesa. * 7 de diciembre: C. Thomas Howell, actor estadounidense. * 7 de diciembre: Linn Ullmann, periodista y escritor noruego. * 8 de diciembre: Sinéad O'Connor, cantante irlandesa. * 11 de diciembre: Gary Dourdan, actor estadounidense. * 12 de diciembre: Yoshihiro Asai, luchador profesional japonés. * 12 de diciembre: Royce Gracie, luchador profesional de artes marciales mixtas brasileño. * 14 de diciembre: Lucrecia Martel, directora de cine argentina. * 14 de diciembre: Helle Thorning-Schmidt, político danés. * 19 de diciembre: Alberto Tomba, esquiador italiano. * 21 de diciembre: Kiefer Sutherland, actor canadiense. * 24 de diciembre: Diedrich Bader, actor estadounidense. * 25 de diciembre: Mauro Picotto, DJ italiano. * 27 de diciembre: Bill Goldberg, psicólogo, jugador retirado de fútbol americano y luchador profesional estadounidense. * 28 de diciembre: Kaliopi, cantante macedonia * 29 de diciembre: Dexter Holland, músico estadounidense, de la banda The Offspring. * 30 de diciembre: Bennett Miller, cineasta estadounidense. Sin fecha conocida * Victor Ku, empresario y multimillonario chino. * Don Mario (Daniel Rendón Herrera), narcotraficante colombiano. Fallecimientos * 1 de enero: Vincent Auriol, político francés, presidente entre 1946 y 1954 (n. 1884). * 11 de enero: Alberto Giacometti, escultor y pintor suizo (n. 1901). * 11 de enero: Hannes Kolehmainen, atleta finlandés (n. 1889). * 14 de enero: fallece el diseñador jefe de la carrera espacial soviético, Serguéi Paulovich Korolev. * 14 de enero: Barry Fitzgerald, actor irlandés (n. 1888). * 14 de enero: Curt Backeberg, botánico alemán (n. 1894). * 15 de enero (según otros, el 14 de enero 14): Serguéi Pavlóvich Koroliov, ingeniero ruso (n. 1906). * 15 de enero: Abubakar Tafawa Balewa, político nigeriano, primer ministro de Nigeria (1957-1966) (n. 1912). * 22 de enero: Herbert Marshall, actor británico (n. 1890). * 1 de febrero: Buster Keaton, actor, escenógrafo y cineasta estadounidense (n. 1895). * 12 de febrero: Wilhelm Röpke, economista alemán (n. 1899). * 12 de febrero: Elio Vittorini, escritor italiano (n. 1908). * 13 de febrero: Marguerite Long, pianista francesa. * 15 de febrero: Camilo Torres Restrepo, sacerdote, teólogo, sociólogo y guerrillero colombiano (n. 1929). * 17 de febrero: Hans Hofmann, pintor alemán (n. 1880). * 18 de febrero: Robert Rossen, guionista, cineasta y productor estadounidense (n. 1908). * 20 de febrero: Chester William Nimitz, militar estadounidense (n. 1885). * 26 de febrero: Gino Severini, pintor italiano (n. 1883). * 1 de marzo: Fritz G. Houtermans, físico alemán (n. 1903). * 3 de marzo: Alice Pearce, actriz estadounidense (n. 1917). * 5 de marzo: Anna Andreievna Ajmátova, escritora y poetisa rusa (n. 1889). * 10 de marzo: Frits Zernike, físico neerlandés, premio Nobel de Física (n. 1888). * 15 de marzo: Abe Saperstein, empresario estadounidense (n. 1902). * 28 de marzo: Ramón María Aller Ulloa, astrónomo español. * 1 de abril: Flann O'Brien, escritor y humorista irlandés (n. 1911). * 2 de abril: Cecil Scott Forester, escritor y periodista inglés (n. 1899). * 10 de abril: Evelyn Waugh, novelista satírico británico (n. 1903). * 13 de abril: Carlo Carrà, pintor fascista italiano. * 13 de abril: Georges Duhamel, escritor francés (n. 1884). * 19 de abril: Javier Solís, cantante mexicano (n. 1931). * 24 de abril: Josef Dietrich, militar nazi alemán (n. 1892). * 15 de mayo: Maximiliano Hernández Martínez, militar salvadoreño (n. 1882). * 15 de mayo: Venceslau Brás, presidente de Brasil (n. 1868). * 17 de mayo: Felix Steiner, militar alemán (n. 1896). * 30 de mayo: Wäinö Aaltonen, escultor finlandés (n. 1894). * 7 de junio: Jean Arp, escultor, pintor y poeta germano-francés (n. 1886). * 12 de junio: Hermann Scherchen, director de orquesta alemán (n. 1891). * 19 de junio: Ed Wynn, actor estadounidense (n. 1886). * 20 de junio (según otros, el 20 de julio): Georges Lemaître, sacerdote católico, astrónomo, físico y astrofísico belga (n. 1894). * 27 de junio: Arthur Waley, sinólogo británico (n. 1889). * 30 de junio: Giuseppe Farina, piloto italiano de automóviles (n. 1906). * 5 de julio: George de Hevesy, químico húngaro, premio Nobel de Química en 1943 (n. 1885). * 10 de julio: Malvina Hoffman, escultora estadounidense. * 12 de julio: Daisetz Teitaro Suzuki, escritor japonés (n. 1870). * 13 de julio: Victorio Macho, escultor español. * 21 de julio: Philipp Frank, filósofo, físico y matemático austriaco (n. 1884). * 23 de julio: Montgomery Clift, actor estadounidense (n. 1920). * 29 de julio: Edward Gordon Craig, actor, cineasta y escenógrafo inglés (n. 1872). * 31 de julio: Bud Powell, pianista estadounidense (n. 1924). * 31 de julio: Alexander von Falkenhausen, militar alemán (n. 1878). * 6 de agosto: Cordwainer Smith, escritor estadounidense (n. 1913). * 24 de agosto: Tadeusz Komorowski, militar polaco (n. 1895). * 31 de agosto: Rocky Marciano, boxeador estadounidense. * 3 de septiembre: Cécile Sorel, actriz francesa. * 6 de septiembre: Margaret Sanger, activista estadounidense (n. 1879). * 6 de septiembre: Hendrik Frensch Verwoerd, sociólogo y político neerlandés (n. 1901). * 12 de septiembre: Santiago Pampillón, activista estudiantil y obrero argentino. * 14 de septiembre: Cemal Gürsel, presidente de Turquía (n. 1895). * 17 de septiembre: Fritz Wunderlich, tenor lírico alemán (n. 1930). * 21 de septiembre: Paul Reynaud, político francés. * 28 de septiembre (según otros, el 22): André Bretón, poeta y escritor francés (n. 1896). * 4 de octubre: Heitor dos Prazeres, compositor, cantante y pintor brasileño (n. 1898). * 8 de octubre: Célestin Freinet, pedagogo francés (n. 1896). * 10 de octubre: Otto Pankok, pintor, dibujante y escultor alemán (n. 1893). * 13 de octubre: Clifton Webb, actor estadounidense (n. 1889). * 17 de octubre: Cléo de Mérode, bailarín clásico francés (n. 1875). * 17 de octubre: Wieland Wagner, director de ópera y escenógrafo alemán (n. 1917). * 18 de octubre: Elizabeth Arden, cosmetóloga y empresaria canadiense (n. 1878). * 2 de noviembre: Petrus Josephus Wilhelmus Debye (82), físico y químico neerlandés, premio Nobel de Química en 1936 (n. 1884). * 2 de noviembre: Mississippi John Hurt, guitarrista y cantante de blues (n. 1893). * 5 de noviembre: Dietrich von Choltitz, general alemán, comandante nazi de París en 1944 (n. 1894). * 23 de noviembre: Alvin Langdon Coburn, fotógrafo estadounidense (n. 1882). * 24 de noviembre: Ramón Amaya Amador, autor hondureño (n.1916). * 2 de diciembre: Luitzen Egbertus Jan Brouwer, matemático neerlandés (n. 1881). * 5 de diciembre: Sylvère Maes, ciclista belga (n. 1909). * 6 de diciembre: Juan Natalicio González, presidente de Paraguay (n. 1897). * 15 de diciembre: Walt Disney, dibujante, caricaturista, animador y productor de películas estadounidense (n. 1901). * 23 de diciembre: Heimito von Doderer, escritor austriaco (n. 1896). * 24 de diciembre: Gaspar Cassadó, violonchelista español (n. 1897). * 27 de diciembre: Guillermo Stábile, futbolista argentino (n. 1906). ;Sin fecha conocida * Arturo Iglesias Paiz, militar argentino, gobernador de Formosa (n. 1899). Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Vicente Soto obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La zancada. * 16 de febrero: en La Habana (Cuba), José Lezama Lima publica su novela Paradiso. Ciencia y tecnología * 12 de noviembre: eclipse total de sol, visible en gran parte de América del Sur, centrado en la zona de las cataratas del Iguazú, provincia de Misiones (Argentina) y estado de Paraná (Brasil). Astronáutica * 31 de enero: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar soviética Luna 9, destinada a realizar un alunizaje suave. Deporte * 11 de mayo: el Real Madrid C.F. gana su sexta Copa de Europa tras vencer por 2-1 al Partizan en el estadio Heysel (Bruselas) con los goles de Amancio y Serena. *El Club Atlético Peñarol se consagra campeón de la Copa Intercontinental por segunda vez tras vencer al Real Madrid C.F. * 30 de julio: Inglaterra: Copa Mundial de Fútbol: La selección anfitriona gana su primera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al ganar en la final a Alemania Federal por 4:2. * El FC Barcelona se proclama, por tercera vez, campeón de la Copa de Ferias (Copa de la UEFA). * Midget: Efrén Chemolli Sr. gana sus dos primeros campeonatos (el Nocturno y el Argentino), de los 12 que conseguiría a lo largo de su carrera. * Jack Brabham se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. * Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Santa Fe (4ª vez). * Rodeo chileno: Abelino Mora y Miguel Lamoliatte ganan el Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 1966. * Nace el Algeciras BM, club español de balonmano que milita en la Liga Asobal * 29 de mayo: se inaugura el Estadio Azteca en la Ciudad de México con el encuentro entre América y Torino, mismo que terminó empatado a dos goles. El primer gol en este estadio lo anotó Arlindo (América) al minuto 10 del primer tiempo, y el segúndo lo anotó Zague (América). Cine * Un homme et une femme (en español Un hombre y una mujer), de Claude Lelouch y Signore e Signori (en español Señoras y señores), de Pietro Germi ganan el Gran Premio del Festival de Cannes. * Persona, dirigida por Ingmar Bergman e interpretada por Liv Ullmann y Bibi Andersson. * Batman, con Adam West y Burt Ward. * La jauría humana, filmada por Arthur Phen e interpretada por Robert Redford, Marlon Brando, Jane Fonda y Angie Dickinson. * En bandeja de plata, dirigida por Billy Wilder, cuyos protagonistas lo encarnan Walter Matthau y Jack Lemmon. * Blow-Up, rodada por Michelangelo Antonioni, e interpretada por Vanessa Redgrave, David Hemmings y Sarah Miles. Palma de Oro en Cannes. Premios Óscar * Mejor película: A man for all seasons (en español Un hombre para la eternidad) de Fred Zinnemann (Columbia Films). * Mejor actor: Paul Scofield, por Un hombre para la eternidad. * Mejor actriz: Elizabeth Taylor, por Who’s afraid of Virginia Woolf? ''(¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?). * Mejor actor secundario: Walter Matthau, por The fortune cook (En bandeja de plata). * Mejor actriz secundaria: Sandy Dennis, por ¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?. * Mejor director: Fred Zinnemann, por Un hombre para la eternidad. * Mejor guion adaptado: Robert Bolt, por Un hombre para la eternidad. * Mejor guion original: Claude Lelouch y Pierre Uytterhoeven, por Un hombre y una mujer. * Mejor fotografía en blanco y negro: Haskell Wexler, por ¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?. * Mejor fotografía en color: Ted Moore, por Un hombre para la eternidad. * Mejor decoración en blanco y negro: Richard Sylbert y George James Hopkins, por ¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?. * Mejor decoración en color: Jach Martin Smith, Dale Hennesy, Walter M. Scott y Stuart A. Reiss, por Fantastic voyage (Viaje alucinante). * Mejor sonido: Franklin E. Milton, por Grand Prix (Grand Prix). * Mejor canción: Born free (John Barry y Don Black), de la película Born free (Nacida libre). * Mejor banda sonora original: John Barry, por Nacida libre. * Mejor banda sonora adaptada: Ken Thorne, por A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (Golfus de Roma). * Mejor montaje: Fredric Steinkamp, Henry Berman, Stewart Linder y Frank Santillo, por Grand Prix. * Mejores efectos de sonido: Gordon Daniel, por Grand Prix. * Mejores efectos visuales: Art Cruickshank, por Viaje alucinante. * Mejor vestuario en blanco y negro: Irene Sharaff, por ¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?. * Mejor vestuario en color: Elizabeth Haffenden y Joan Bridge, por Un hombre para la eternidad. * Mejor película extranjera: Un homme et une femme (en español Un hombre y una mujer), de Claude Lelouch (Francia). * Mejor corto de animación: Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass Double Feature (Hubley-Paramount). * Mejor corto de imagen real: Wild Wings (Inglaterra). * Mejor cortometraje documental: A year woward tomorrow (Office Economic Opportunity). * Mejor largometraje documental: The War Game (El juego de la guerra), de Peter Watkins (Pathe Contemporary Films). * Óscares especiales: a Y. Frank Freeman, por los servicios prestados a la Academia; a Yakima Canutt, como pionero de los especialistas y dobles cinematográficos. * Óscar en memoria de Irving Thalberg: Robert Wise. * Premio Humanitario Jean Hersholt: George Bagnall. Música * Se forma The Monkees * Jefferson Airplane: lanzan su primer álbum Jefferson Airplane Takes Off. * The Beach Boys lanzan su álbum Pet Sounds, de peculiar belleza por sus armonías vocales. Un disco muy dolido y personal compuesto por el talentoso líder de la banda, Brian Wilson. Su tercer sencillo número uno "Good Vibrations". *The Beatles hacen su album Revolver * Junio: en Estados Unidos, Frank Zappa y su grupo The Mothers of Invention aparecen en el panorama musical con su primer disco Freak Out! (álbum doble), que revoluciona la música con sus sonidos bizarros, la estructura de las canciones, la extravagante instrumentación y su aversión por la psicodelia imperante. * En Estados Unidos, Bob Dylan triunfa con su brillante álbum Blonde on Blonde, aclamado como uno de los mejores discos de la historia del rock. Contiene el sencillo I Want You, una de las piezas más románticas e impactantes del cantautor estadounidense, y los míticos Rainy Day Women No. 12 & 35, Just Like a Woman, Sad Eyed Lady of the Lowlands y Visions of Johanna entre otros. * Reino Unido: el grupo de rock Cream —conformado por el guitarrista Eric Clapton, el baterista Ginger Baker y el bajista, vocalista y compositor Jack Bruce— debuta con el álbum Fresh Cream. * Reino Unido: el cantautor escocés Donovan triunfa con su LP Sunshine Superman uno de los primeros álbumes de música psicodélica. * Roberto Carlos: Roberto Carlos. * Rocío Dúrcal: Acompañame. * The Beatles lanzan el álbum Revolver, logrando alcanzar la cima de las listas de éxitos. * The Mamas & the Papas: lanzan al mercado su primer álbum, If You Can Believe Your Eyes and Ears. * Nancy Sinatra lanza al mercado su álbum Boots de su éxito These Boots Are Made for Walkin'. * ? and The Mysterians lanzan su sencillo más exitoso 96 Tears. * Patricio Manns (1937-): «El cautivo de Tiltil» (canción). Música clásica * Dmitri Shostakóvich renuncia finalmente a componer una ópera sobre El Don apacible de Mijaíl Shólojov en la que había estado trabajando durante los primeros meses del año; transmite su decisión a Sofía Jentova y Boris Tishchenko en sendas cartas. El estreno de la obra estaba programado para la temporada del Bolshoi 1966/1967. Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Alfred Kastler. * Química: Robert S. Mulliken. * Medicina: Peyton Rous y Charles Brenton Huggins. * Literatura: Shmuel Yosef Agnón y Nelly Sachs. * Paz: destinado al fondo especial de esta sección del premio. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1966